smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfs and the Foxfire (Hero Stories)/Part 5
As Wonder flew back towards the village, Panicky felt like it was a good time to speak to his friends and express his gratitude. "I'm sorry I asked you to smurf my job, Pushover," Panicky apologized sounding sincere. "Why that's okay," Pushover responded with a cheerful smile. "You know something, you were really brave." "Both of you were brave," Wonder added with a smile. "For two Smurfs who didn't smurf much confidence in themselves, I'm very proud of what I smurfed from both of you." "But Pushover helped, Wonder," Panicky insisted. Pushover sighed, "Like I always do," he said. Panicky looked up and noticed the moon was nearing its peak. "The moon is almost high!" he said. "We better smurf on it." "I've gotcha covered, Panicky," Wonder replied. "Hold on to your hats, boys, I'm gonna speed up." Pushover and Panicky held their hats as Wonder began to pick up speed in hopes of returning to the village in good time. ... Back in the village, all the Smurfs were gathered around the stage and standing beneath the main Firefly lantern, eagerly anticipating it to be lit. Some of them began to get rather rowdy and demanded what was taking so long for the lantern to be lit. "Where are they, Papa Smurf?" Hefty demanded. "Maybe the Marsh Monster got them!" Brainy insisted. "Yes, maybe he smurfed them for dinner and..." "Shut your smurf, Brainy," Smurfette barked. "Why do you always smurf the worst possible scenario? I'm sure the three of them are fine and are on their way home right now." Hefty and Brainy just stood there and stared at Smurfette with wide open eyes, they hadn't seen her act like this before. "Don't worry, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said trying to control the situation. "They'll be here. I just hope it'll be before the moon reaches its zenith." Fergus looked out in to the forest and spotted a golden glow that was approaching the village, it grew bigger and bigger as it came closer and they could the voices of Wonder, Panicky and Pushover to signal their return. "Heads up, laddies," Fergus said getting everyone's attention. "Here they smurf and they have the Foxfire." All the Smurfs clapped and cheered as Wonder slowly landed in the village square, the band began to play a lively tune to brighten the mood. Dempsey was with Brainy, who began to talk in his usual know-it-all tone of voice. Dempsey couldn't stand Brainy when he went on his know-it-all speeches. "See! I told you! I told you they come back," Brainy boasted. "Like I always say, never be a doubting Smurf and..." Dempsey couldn't take in anymore and used all the strength he could muster to toss Brainy out of the village, making him land hard on his head. After Dempsey had done so, he went to join the other Smurfs as they took Panicky towards the stage in order for him to light the Firefly lantern, and once he had done so; Papa Smurf ordered the band to start the music. As the music played on, Smurfette and Wonder suddenly felt an urge to get on the stage in front of every Smurf, they both nodded to each other and headed on stage in front of every Smurf. Once they were up there, Smurfette turned towards the band and gave a signal to signify a song change, the band began to play a lively and catchy tune before both Wonder and Smurfette began to sing. :I talk with a mouth full :But I couldn't be sweeter :Yep, I'm a cutie in my own way :I won't play, follow the leader All the Smurfs soon gathered in front of the stage and cheered them on, they all felt like both of them singing were once in a blue moon moments. They continued to cheer them on as the two Smurfettes continued to sing. :And I don't look like them (But I ain't worried about it) :I don't talk like them (But I ain't worried about it) :But I know I'm a gem :I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it :Cause I'm a lady'' Fergus was with Hawkeye at the very front near the stage to get a good look as both Smurfettes sang, they watched as they performed many twirls, hair flips and hip sways. "I gotta say, laddie," Fergus said. "The lassies surely do smurf some moves." "Smurf me about it, laddie," Hawkeye replied. "I just can't smurf my eyes off them." "Just don't plan to smurf anything to them during the party," Fergus said adamantly. "Otherwise, you'll have me to smurf with." "Trust me, laddie," Hawkeye answered defensively. "A proper Smurfsman will never smurf advantage of a fair maiden, and you of all Smurfsmen should know that." Fergus proceeded to put his arm on Hawkeye's shoulder and smiled at him. "Atta boy!" Fergus replied. "Smurfed like a true Smurfsman, now let's just enjoy the lassies performance before we smurf the rest of the party." "Och aye the now, laddie," Hawkeye answered with a smile of his own as they continued to watch Wonder and Smurfette perform on the stage. :'Cause I'm a lady'' :Come on! I'm a, I'm a lady'' :'All my girls, show them you're a lady :'Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady :'I know I laugh too loud'' :'And I might cry too much'' :'To all those judgy eyes'' :'I got a whole lotta love'' As the song went on, Panicky was on his own; casually doing his own thing, he didn't notice Jokey was creeping up behind him with a scary mask. "BLARGH!!!" Jokey screamed behind Panicky's back causing him to nearly jump out of his pants. Jokey began to laugh hysterically at Panicky's expense, only to find it short lived as Jokey soon found himself being chased by Panicky, who felt like teaching him a good lesson. "Hey, Pushover! You wanna take my place?" Jokey pleaded as he passed by Pushover. "No way!" Pushover responded adamantly. "You solve your own problems! I ain't smurfing anything from any Smurf anymore." Pushover then went and joined with Fergus and Hawkeye near the stage as to watch Smurfette and Wonder's performance. He watched on with a cheerful smile as the performance continued. :'And I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)'' :'I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)'' :'I know I'm a gem'' :'I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it'' :'Cause I'm a lady :'''Cause I'm a lady'' ' :Yeah, I'mma, I'm a lady :'All my girls, show them you're a lady'' :'Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady'' :'All my girls, show them you're a lady'' :'Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady'' :'And I'm pretty, pretty cute and I'm pretty smart'' :'And when I break it down, it's a work of art'' :'And if you feel the same, can you participate?'' :'I wanna see you shake, I wanna hear you say'' :'And I'm pretty, pretty cute and I'm pretty smart'' :'And when I break it down, it's a work of art'' :'And if you feel the same, can you participate?'' :'I wanna see you shake, I wanna hear you say'' :'And I don't look like them'' :'I don't talk like them'' :'But I know I'm a gem'' :'I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it'' :Cause I'm a lady'' ' :And I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it) :'I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)'' :'I know I'm a gem'' :'I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it'' :'''Cause I'm a lady'' ' :(Yeah) 'cause I'm a lady :'(Hey yeah, hey yeah)'' :'I'mma, I'mma lady'' :'All my girls, show them you're a lady'' :'Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady'' :'All my girls, show them you're a lady'' :'Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady'' Once the song was over, Smurfette and Wonder took a bow before their admiring audience who could only congratulate and compliment them on such an amazing performance, both of them slightly blushed with embarrassment; but happily smiled back to the other Smurfs. Afterwards, the party was now in full swing: Nikolai had provided the beverages and Greedy had provided the food and all the Smurfs happily enjoyed themselves as the party lasted long in to the early hours of the morning. ... The next morning, Wonder woke up in her bed feeling slightly hungover, she knew she had consumed a good amount of sarsaparilla ale from the night before; but not to the degree of losing her basic motoring functions. She did however know there were other Smurfs who would be feeling much worse at that moment. She proceeded to have a nice long warm shower to fully waken her up. Once she was fully dressed, she headed outside and took a good breath of fresh air, the cool breeze felt amazing to her. Suddenly, she spotted a large white light emerging from underneath the house, she headed round and noticed the doors to Hero's training chamber were open and Hero slowly and surely made his way out from the chamber, he appeared to be badly bruised and his clothes were torn in several places, Wonder could sense that Hero had grown much stronger. "Good morning, Hero," Wonder greeted with a cheerful smile. "Good morning," Hero responding reciprocating the greeting. Wonder tried to give Hero a hug, but he quickly rejected it; catching her by surprise. "Please don't smurf me a hug just yet, my body is still very sore in several places," Hero advised. "But I should be better after smurfing some food and rest." "I'm just about to go smurf some breakfast," Wonder replied. "Let's go." Hero smiled as they both headed off in the direction of the dining hall and along the way, they noticed quite of few Smurfs were still in a deep sleep from the night before. "I wonder what made them smurf sleep out here instead of smurfing it in their homes," Hero questioned. "The Firefly Festival smurfed long in to the early hours of the morning, Hero," Wonder answered. "The party was wonderful last night, it's a shame you missed it." "Well, maybe next year," Hero said. They soon passed by Sloppy Smurf, who was pushing around a wheelbarrow picking up any trash he could find, his pet fly sat comfortably on his hat. "Oh boy, fly," Sloppy said lifting up his hat so he could properly see. "This is the smurfiest trash yet for my collection, this smurfberry looks deliciously rotten." As he picked up each piece of garbage that was close to him, he picked up the rotten smurfberry and insisted that his pet fly ate it. As Hero and Wonder continued on their way, they soon met up with Papa Smurf, who was trying to wake up the Smurfs who were still in a deep sleep. "Up, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said slightly nudging them. "Time for every Smurf to smurf up this mess." "What mess?" Sloppy questioned not liking what he heard. "Good morning, Papa Smurf," Wonder greeted as she and Hero approached. "Good morning, my little Wonder," Papa Smurf responded. "Good morning to you too, Hero, nice of you to finally join us." "Yeah, sorry about smurfing off yesterday, Papa Smurf," Hero replied. "I was slacking off in my training and really needed to smurf myself back in to proper fighting shape." "It's not a problem, Hero," Papa Smurf said. "We managed to smurf out party after all, albeit it did last in to the early hours of the morning." "We noticed, Papa Smurf," Hero answered as he looked around. "The village is full of sleeping Smurfs." Wonder suddenly had thoughts about Pushover and how he was feeling. "You guys smurf to breakfast without me, I need to see how Pushover is," she said. "Pushover?" Hero inquired. "What's wrong with Pushover?" "Nothing's wrong with him," Wonder replied. "Yesterday we smurfed a deep conversation about how he smurfs it hard to smurf 'No' all the time, and I can only hope our talk has at least smurfed something." Hero never said a word as he watched Wonder walk away in the direction of Pushover's house, he could only wonder what was going on. ... Pushover had awakened and had stepped out his house to get a breath of fresh air. "Such a beautiful morning," he rejoiced. "A new day, a new me." Brainy soon approached him holding a completely full trash can, trying to pass his work off to Pushover. "Oh hi, Pushover," Brainy greeted trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Would you mind smurfing this trash over to the..." Brainy didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying before Pushover used as much strength he could muster to toss him some distance causing the trash can to spill its contents all over him. Pushover smiled as he brushed his hands together to rid them of any residue before Hefty showed up pushing a wheelbarrow full of rocks. "Oh hi, Pushover," Hefty greeted also trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Say how would you like to smurf these rocks back to the..." "No, Hefty!" Pushover adamantly butted in. "Do it yourself! I'm not your lackey." Hefty was affronted, for all the years that he had bulled Pushover; he never seen him act like this, but he didn't like it one bit. "What did you say?" he demanded while at the same time clenching his fists. "Are you deaf or something?" Pushover snapped back aggressively. "I'm not smurfing it!" Hefty got close to Pushover, delivered a punch that winded him and held him by the scruff of the neck. "You've known the rules for years, Pushover," Hefty seethed. "You smurf my jobs for me and I won't smurf you a good smurfing, if you smurf those rules then I won't regret what I'll do to you." Pushover just stared menacingly back at him as he got his breath back. "That's what I thought!" Hefty dictated. "Now get to work! You weak and lousy Smurf." At the moment, Pushover felt something snap inside his head, he turned and delivered a powerful punch that floored Hefty completely before standing above him and began to deliver a serious beat down, yelling as he delivered each and every punch. "YOU'VE BULLIED ME FOR SO MANY YEARS, HEFTY!" Pushover yelled as he continuously punched him. "ALL THIS SUPPRESSED RAGE IS BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Wonder had met Fergus on her way over to Pushover's house, and as they approached they suddenly noticed Pushover was laying the smack down on Hefty, they realized that Hefty must've done something to send Pushover over the edge. "Oh no! The boy's absosmurfly lost it!" Fergus said. "I feared this would happen!" Wonder said as the both of them intervened in the situation. Fergus wrapped his arms around Pushover and pulled him off Hefty. "Whoa! Whoa! Pushover! Calm down," Wonder ordered, stepping in between them. "Out of the way!" Pushover demanded. "Hefty's had this coming for years." "That's no excuse for all this, laddie," Fergus said holding him tight. "Hefty's bullied me for so long! I'm not smurfing it anymore!" Pushover said. Wonder looked back towards Hefty, who had just managed to sit himself up, he was covered in bruises and had two black eyes. "Are you alright, Hefty?" Wonder asked. "Do I look as if I am?" Hefty replied snarkily. "I just asked Pushover to smurf a little chore and he ends up smurfing this to me." Pushover's rage grew more and more, he used all the strength he had to break Fergus' grip on him and toss the wheelbarrow of rocks right on top of Hefty. "Pushover! What have you smurfed?" Wonder asked with sever shock in her voice. "He's had it coming," Pushover answered back between deep breaths. "And it finally feels good to smurf it off my chest." All the commotion caused Papa Smurf to run to the scene and when he arrived he noticed Hefty had the wheelbarrow of rocks on him as well as two black eyes and several bruises. He noticed Pushover had Wonder holding him tightly by the arm. "What in the name of smurf happened here?" Papa Smurf questioned. "Nothing, Papa Smurf," Pushover snapped back. "It certainly doesn't smurf that way, what happened?" Papa Smurf asked once again. "Can we explain this in private, Papa Smurf?" Wonder requested sounding sincere. "Of course, follow me," Papa Smurf responded. "Fergus! Smurf Hefty to the hospital, have Doctor smurf a look at him." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Fergus replied before he helped Hefty to his feet. "Come on now, laddie, on your feet." ... Once in the laboratory, the three Smurfs sat down close to each other to fully understand what had previously transpired. Papa Smurf wanted to speak with Pushover first, to try and find the root of his problems. "Pushover, for many years I've always seen you smurf a hand to your fellow Smurfs and I'm happy that you've smurfed that, but I've never seen you smurf like that to any of them before, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Papa Smurf inquired. "There's nothing wrong, Papa Smurf," Pushover responded. "I smurf this inner feeling that there is, Pushover," Papa Smurf said. "Why can't you tell me? I want to help you." Pushover looked at Wonder, who was still holding his hand to show any support she could give him. "I'll only smurf a little word, Pushover," she said. "If you tell Papa Smurf the same story as you told me, then maybe we can smurf something out." "Wonder's right, Pushover," Papa Smurf added. "I'm your father and it's my responsibility to help any of my little Smurfs with their problems, I don't want any of you smurfing your problems from me, smurfing so is not healthy." Pushover closed his eyes tightly and clenched his free hand, he tried to keep his inner emotions bottled up; but he felt it eat away at him inside. He let out a big sigh as he felt he couldn't keep it inside for much longer and had to let it out. "Yes, there is a problem, Papa Smurf," Pushover finally said. "It all began many years ago when me and the other Smurfs were just Smurflings, not long after Hero was exiled; that Hefty constantly bullied the other Smurfs since he was the strongest, I was his constant target for abuse. I didn't smurf the courage to stand up to him as I feared he would physically hurt me." Papa Smurf just sat there taking in the full story, he had his hands clasped together in front of his mouth as he listened to Pushover. "No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't smurf it. That's how I always smurfed 'Yes' to every Smurf, but more so towards Hefty, so I would avoid a good smurfing from him. I've had years worth of pent up frustration inside me that sadly unsmurfed itself today." Pushover said. "Well, Pushover, I must commend you for explaining everything to me," Papa Smurf empathized. "You know I like all my little Smurfs smurfing their fair share of the work around here and I don't tolerate anyone smurfing advantage of anyone." "But it's always been me that's smurfing most of the work," Pushover replied. "It was me who smurfed the work in the grinding mill for Brainy and Lazy, I smurfed Smurfette's flower wreathes, smurfed the decorations for Vanity, smurfed the rocks for Hefty and it was only me and Fergus that were smurfing the stage for the festival while others just sat on their smurfs and smurfed food." Papa Smurf knew the actions of his little Smurfs towards Pushover was far beyond acceptable behavior, he knew he had brought them up better than that. "Pushover," Papa Smurf consoled. "Just remember than smurfing 'No' doesn't mean you're letting anyone down, and if anyone smurfs a problem with it and tries to force you to smurf their work for them, then you're free to smurf to me about it and I'll deal with it. You know that right?" "Yes, Papa Smurf," Pushover replied with a smile. "Remember, you're never alone, you'll always have me to smurf to with your problems," Papa Smurf said. "Me too!" Wonder added. Pushover smiled, for the first time in years he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders; he didn't feel its heavy strain of always having to help the others when they were just trying to pass their work on to him. Papa Smurf then gave Pushover a hug to show that he really meant what he said before Pushover and Wonder left the laboratory together. At the same time, Panicky was also walking through the village feeling a bit more confident about himself when he ran bumped in to them. "Oh, hello there, Pushover," Panicky greeted. "I was just wondering if you might..." "No!" Pushover shouted catching Panicky by surprise, causing him to start shaking again. "Pushover, would you..." Lazy tried to ask. "NO!" Pushover shouted as he passed by Lazy. "Pushover, could you..." Handy tried to ask. "NO!" Pushover shouted as he passed by Handy. "Oh, Pushover..." Vanity started to say. "NO!" Pushover shouted as he passed by Vanity. "Say, Pushover, I do be wondering..." Farmer tried to say. "NO!" Pushover shouted as he passed by Farmer. Pushover and Wonder were approaching Smurfette's house, who was currently tending to her garden. Smurfette wiped the sweat from her forehead when she caught sight of Pushover and Wonder approaching. "Yoohoo, Pushover," Smurfette greeted as opened and closed the garden gate. "Hi, Pushover, so glad to finally find you I was wanting to..." "Whatever it is, Smurfette, the answer is NO!" Pushover butted in immediately. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Smurfette's jaw dropped, she never felt so insulted. "Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for all the times I smurfed my unnecessary jobs on to you and to make it up to you by inviting you over for lunch!" She then turned up her nose and walked away. Pushover immediately felt bad about what he just did. "It's smurfy that you're smurfing 'No' now, Pushover," Wonder said. "But it would've been smurfier if you waited for what Smurfette wanted of you." "Huh? Well, uh, if you were going to invite me for lunch, Smurfette, I could be a Pushover for you," he said rather apologetically. "Smurfette! Wait for me! I'm sorry!" Wonder watched as Pushover caught up to Smurfette and explained everything to her, with her responding by giving him a hug, a kiss on the cheek and allowing him to enter her house. Hero soon approached and noticed Pushover heading in to Smurfette's house. "What's smurfing on here?" Hero asked. "Smurfette's invited Pushover over for lunch, as her way of apologizing for all the times she smurfed her unnecessary jobs on to him," Wonder answered. "I feel Pushover's finally smurfed his barrier of being unable to smurf 'No' to any Smurf, I'm so proud of him." "I'm still smurfed in the dark about the entire events, what actually happened during my time in the chamber?" Hero questioned. "I'll smurf everything to you over a glass of smurfberry tea in Nikolai's Bar," Wonder insisted. Hero agreed to Wonder's request as they held each others hands and headed off towards the bar. Wonder felt proud of herself, she had helped a fellow Smurf break through a barrier that harmed him for so many years and she hoped that his life would be much better from here on in. THE END Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurfs and the Foxfire Chapters